What if
by A-Graceful-Rose
Summary: What if Leon hadn't pulled the pin out of the grenade and Stansfield had left alive? This fanfic explores one possibility.
1. Prologue

(What if Leon hadn't pulled the pin out of the grenade and Stansfield had escaped alive after killing his enemy out of revenge. This is my one-shot of what might have happened. I don't own anything. I'm merely playing with the characters and writing my own 'what if' plot)

Prologue

Leon limped down the corridor, the bright sunshine from outside guiding him. His shoulder was searing with pain and he was bruised from being flung through the air by the force of the explosion, which had burnt him slightly. Yet, on the whole, he was okay. Whatsmore, he was happy. He was almost away. Once he was out of the building he would find Mathilda and they could live together in peace.

Stansfield stepped out from the room he'd hidden himself in and followed his enemy along the corridor. Slowly, he raised his right arm and aimed his silver gun at the back of Leon's head.

One shot.

Tha'ts all it took and the professional assassin fell to the ground. DEA officer Norman Stansfield turned him over and watched as the blood seeping out of the back of the mans head. He watched as the life drained from his eyes.

"Stansfield?" Leon choked out.

"At your service." Stansfield replied.

"Don't hurt Matilda." Leon replied, with a begging tone to his hoarse voice.

Stansfield stood up from his bent-over position as he looked at Leon.

"I'm not like you. There isn't a 'no women, no children' rule with me." Stansfield said.

An expression of pain, anger and sadness swept over Leon's face before he breathed out his last breath and moved no more.

Grinning psychotically, Stansfield walked out of the corridor and into the street, instructing officers to go inside and fetch the body of the man they'd been trying to catch.

Then he placed his gun back inside his jacket and looked around, intent on finding the girl.

Intent on finding Mathilda.


	2. Alleyway discoveries

(What if Leon hadn't pulled the pin out of the grenade and Stansfield had escaped alive after killing his enemy out of revenge. This is my one-shot of what might have happened. I don't own anything. I'm merely playing with the characters and writing my own 'what if' plot)

Chapter One

The young woman sighed and flicked her cigarette into the gutter, glaring at the two men in front of her.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Do we look like we're joking to you?" the taller black man wearing a camouflage jacket and holding a gun aimed right at her asked.

Beside him, his shorter caucasion friend snorted with laugher, the handle of his flick-knife tightly clasped in his hand.

"I'm not giving you my purse." She replied.

The black guy growled with anger and cocked his gun, expecting her to flinch, change her mind, beg for mercy, hand over her purse – do something!!

She didn't react at all and the blonde man's eyes looked left and right nervously for a few moments before switching back over to her.

"I'm telling you girl, you'd better give us your purse or we will kill you." The black man murmured.

"How pathetic. Two grown men taking on an nineteen year old girl, threatening to kill her over," the girl took out her purse and opened it to look at the money inside, "a measley thirty seven dollars."

"Bitch!" the young blond guy slashed at her with his blade, angered by her obvious taunts.

Quick as a flash, the girl kicked upwards with an expert scissor kick that broke the man's open arm on impact, shattering the bone, making him scream with pain and drop the blade. Instantaneously, she grabbed the handle in mid-air and twisted her body around, grabbing the man and holding the blade to his neck. Inside her arms, the man whimpered as the pain from his broken arm seared through his body and the blade pressed against the tender, vulnerable flesh of his neck.

"If you promise to leave now without harming me or robbing me, I will return your friend to you alive and I won't tell the police about you two. However, if you try to kill me or rob me ever again, I will do much worse than what I have done tonight." She said calmly.

The black guy stared at her with a mixture of fear and respect in eyes. Slowly, he pressed the safety on his gun and placed it back inside it's holster. Then he held his arm out for the knife.

She surrendered it. The guy flicked it closed and tucked it inside the pocket inside his jacket. The woman released the man trembling in his arms.

"You'd better get him to a hospital." She replied.

Without a word, the tall dark-skinned man nodded. He flashed her a quick smile and then grabbed his friend's shoulders and steered him out of the empty alleyway into a quiet street.

The girl shook her head and took out a fresh cigarette from her pocket, lighting it and inhaling the toxic fumes.

"Mess with me and you get hurt." She said aloud to herself as she left the alleyway, unaware that a security camera had recorded the entire ordeal.

Unaware that at that moment, a security guard was in his office swearing in anger at the sight of the girl.

Since being fired from his job six years ago, being in jail himself for four, he'd finally gotten out and found himself a similar job to what he'd had before. Not quite the same in terms of pay or enjoyment but at least he had power.

And now the girl he'd wanted to find for seven years had turned up right outside the building he worked to protect.

After seven years, Stansfield had found the girl Mathilda.


End file.
